The After Party
by Colferiley
Summary: Prom isn't as great as the after party, and friendships don't get closer until then. /Ok so this used to be really Kurtcedes romance, but I like them just as friends now and also like Klaine. They get kind of romantic but stay friends. I also updated grammar errors and format.
1. The After Party

**Setting: Kurt's House.**

Mercedes was watching Kurt change from all the different outfits he would suggest. Through all of it she just felt heartbroken. This year Blaine was going with him... She remembered all the fun they had going. She felt really hurt because without Kurt she couldn't go.

So when he'd put up an outfit she'd say the same old, "Yeah.. Looks great." Followed by a fake smile, and sad sigh. After the fifth sad sigh Kurt stopped and sighed himself.

"'Cedes everything ok with you?" He sat beside her looking worried. She didn't want to lie to Kurt so she told him.

"Kurt I don't like watching you change into different Prom outfits because it just reminds me how I'm not going..."

Kurt was shocked. "Y-You aren't going?" Mercedes was the one shocked now.

"Why would I go Kurt? Everyone knows if you don't have a date don't bother going to Prom unless you're ready for a-"

Kurt interrupted her. "Mercedes I don't wanna hear that crap. You are different. Stop being so scared of what everyone thinks, and just do what you want to do. If you want to party and see this cutie win Prom King-" He winked. "-Then you BETTER show up to Prom." He ended almost like a order.

Mercedes still was sad and just turned her head down. Kurt put some of her hair behind her ear. "Mercedes please come... For me?" She still looked down not answering. "Mercedes... Please?"

Still no answer. He sighed, stood up, and walked in front of her. He then sat on his knees and put his hands on her knees to rest his head there. She was looking at him, her eyes now getting wet from upcoming tears. "Please?" He asked one last time.

"No." She slowly pushed him off and stood up to leave. Kurt sat on his floor just looking at the door.

**Setting: The Next Day At Dalton.**

Kurt came over to visit Blaine. He had also invited the rest of the Glee club to talk about Mercedes. It was a perfect day too because Mercedes was sick not too long ago, so she had to catch up on homework. Anyway, Kurt told them what happened.

"Aaaw poor Mercedes," Blaine said with a sigh.

"Well I think Mercedes should still come. I mean I don't have a date and I'm still going," Rachel said.

Kurt rolled his eyes to that. "Rachel I'm not stupid, I told her she doesn't need a date to go," He said.

"Ok, well you don't have to be rude Kurt.. God," Rachel replied.

"Yeah well you know what?" He said, starting to get pissed and pointing towards the door, "There's the door." Rachel grew silent which only made Blaine laugh. Kurt glared at him, "Oh grow up Blaine."

Blaine looked hurt, but then smiled and joked, "Someone is PMSing."

Kurt stood up and walked to the other end of the table. "Come on Kurt, it's a joke!"

Kurt ignored him, "Ok so what should we do people?"

Santana smiled, "AFTER PAR-TAY! See maybe if she still won't go to Prom, then she could still come to the after party." Everyone smiled.

"Wait. Will there be... alcohol there?" Kurt asked.

"Why wouldn't there be?" Puck said laughing. Kurt was going to say because of that whole Rachel/Blaine thing, but right now he was mad at them so he didn't really care what the ended up doing at this party. Also he had a plan...

"Oh no reason." He smiled.

Rachel and Blaine looked at one another. They'd expected to get a look or mention about that kiss...

**Setting: After "Par-Tay"**

Well Mercedes still didn't go to Prom, but she showed up to the after party. She came in with everyone out of their dresses and suits. Of course they were already drunk too.

"Oh thank goodness your here!" Kurt said, running up to give her a big hug, "I thought you wouldn't come." He cupped her face and kissed her forehead.

"Well here I am!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, from making out to drinking to dancing... You name it. "HEY 'CEDES!" They said. Then went right back. She laughed. The music playing was a Beyonce song.

"Oooh this my song!" She said smiling.

Kurt smiled, "Mrs. Jones you thirsty?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Will you PLEASE stop calling me 'Mrs. Jones'?"

He laughed, "Maybe," then winked.

"Well ANYWAY, Yes. Yes I am thirsty."

Kurt smiled, "Ok, wait here. I'll get you some soda." He walked away and poured the soda... Then looked around and poured in some alcohol. He walked back, "Here you go."

She smiled and drank some, "Mmmm."

He watched her closely. It didn't take long for her to get drunk.

**Setting: Dark Closet.**

Mercedes and Kurt didn't know why or how they got in there, but they did. Now Mercedes was _really_ drunk. Kurt was a bit drunk, but not that bad so he just kicked in alittle here and there.

"K-Kurt what's g-going on?" She sat in there looking around.

He frowned, "Not sure."

"IT'S SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN DIP SHITS!" Puck yelled from the other side.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "SHUT UP PUCK!"

Mercedes giggled. Kurt turned to her and smiled. They had adapted to the dark now and could see each other faintly.

"Wow Hummel. That really hurt my feelings. Just for that you get to stay in there for _thirty_ minutes." He laughed.

"WHAT! THIRTY MINUTES! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

A silence.

"HELLO!" Kurt yelled.

The door was locked and Puck had left.

"Thirty minutes with you?"

Mercedes stared at Kurt when she said that. He looked back.

"Doesn't sound that bad."

She smiled. Well something kicked in because right then Kurt blushed. And the next thing he knew he had crawled over to Mercedes and had wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah it sounds pretty good to me now I think about it," she said.

He rested his head on hers causing her too look up at him. He then leaned down and kissed her. And to Mercedes's surprise Kurt was a really good kisser. They liked being that close together. It felt nice to have that connection.

Thirty minutes went quicker then they thought because then Puck opened up with his mouth wide open. They _still _were kissing. He just shut the door.

"Puck let them out," Quinn said.

"Ugh nah I think they are kinda busy," He said.

Quinn looked at him and had her eyes wide open, "They really kissed!" She almost smiled.

"Yeah...?" Puck said kinda in a question not understanding why she was happy about that.

Please review! I hope you enjoyed! I updated a lot of grammar errors and the format :) 7/27/13


	2. A Different House

**Setting: Kurt's House in the Morning.**

Mercedes woke up thinking, "Ugh. A hang over... W-wait.. Why am I at Kurt's house? And where was Kurt?"

"Oh hello Ms. Jones! Nice to see you're awake." He came in wearing a frilly pink apron.

"You look like my mom in that," Mercedes said.

"LIKE YOUR MOM? I'M NOT ANYTHING LIKE YOUR MOM! PSH!" He said angrily and shocked, "Bitch I'm original... Anyway, I made you breakfeast."

And he did. Set next to Mercedes was a tray with her favorites. Pancakes, a bowl of strawberries, some yogurt, and orange juice. She thought it was sweet.

"Aaaw Kurt your too sweet."

She leaned up to kiss his cheek. Then she remembered slowly about last night. She had made out with her best friend.. Who was taken.. Who was _gay_.

"Kurt why did we kiss last night..."

"It wasn't like we had sex last night. I am _gay._"

But she still wasn't sure. Why would he make out with her?

From reading her expression he replied, "You're beautiful Mercedes. Any guy, gay or not, knows that." Mercedes blushed. Kurt is so lame she thought. But she kind of liked it, being called beautiful.

"Kurt have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Kurt grinned, "Why yes you have. But I don't mind hearing it again."

"Well I love you, I love you, I love you!" She said laughing.

Kurt smiled and gave her a wink. It drove her crazy inside. Then she realized... She likes Kurt again. She slowly faded her smile away.

"What's wrong 'Cedes?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, nothing." she said lying.

He laughed, "Well ok Mercedes. You just eat your breakfast and I am going to be right back. I shall take a shower!"

She laughed a little and watched him leave. Damn his ass sure was fine. Even behind a pink frilly apron. Now she just felt bad. She couldn't like him again. What about their friendship? What about her and Blaine's friendship? No. Out of the question. No liking Kurt.

"Hey 'Cedes can you bring me a towel? I forgot to grab it," Kurt yelled.

She blushed thinking of what Kurt looked like without a towel. Oh God, she was way to into him. Then she got a call. "Hello?" on the other line was... Blaine.

"Hey Mercedes!"

**Please review! I have updated some grammar errors and changed it up a little. When I started most of my Fanfictions I shipped them romantically. I ship Klaine now so I just like Kurtcedes as friends. Sorry! :) 7/27/13**


	3. Blaine's Call

**Setting: Kurt's House.**

"Ugh.." Mercedes couldn't say anything. What could she say? Oh yeah I am with Kurt right now and have fallen completely in love with him again, but how are you?

"Umm I was just wondering what was Kurt's deal? I feel like I did something wrong," Blaine said.

Mercedes had a perfect idea. "W-Well he still is mad you made out with Rachel."

"I feel terrible about that! I knew that was why... God I just become such a slut when I'm drunk." Blaine said with a sigh.

Mercedes laughed. "I'm sorry that just sounded funny..."

Blaine sighed once more."Well just tell him I'm REALLY sorry."

"Listen Blaine I have to tell you something. Kurt is mine." And then she hung up. She didn't know what came

over her.. All of a sudden she was just really into Kurt. Which speaking of Kurt, he had heard the whole conversation. He slowly walked up to Mercedes.

"'Cedes... What was that?"

"Umm... Nothing."

"Sounded a lot more then nothing."

"Oh Kurt. I like you again! If you just hadn't kissed me last night or told me I'm beautiful this wouldn't have happened!"

He smiled, "Mercedes I love you times infinity, but as a friend. Blaine is my boyfriend now and just because we fight doesn't mean we are done."

She sighed, "I know. God now I feel terrible."

"Don't sweetie. I will fix it. Plus you know Blaine. He will understand."

He picked up his iPhone and called Blaine. "Hey Blaine."

Blaine was excited. "HEY KURT! I-I mean hey." Blaine was so excited to hear Kurt on the other end.

"Blaine it is all a misunderstanding. Mercedes just likes me again. OUCH!"

Mercedes punched him. "Don't say that!" she hissed.

"Yeah I figured. But hey we can't help being two good looking guys right?" Blaine asked with a laugh.

"Yeah. Just like we can't help having pretty girls fall after us," Kurt said with a wink.

**Review! Updated the story to a more Kurtcedes friendship feel instead of romance. Fixed grammar errors as well! :) 7/27/13**


End file.
